GirlfriendJalousie
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Et voilà, je viens d'apprendre qu'il sort avec la belette femelle! Hors de question que je laisse passer ça, c'est MON Harry à MOI! Quand une serpentarde apprend que son amour depuis la 4ème sort avec Ginny, la séduction est de mise pour récupérer Harry!


Auteuse: Shad (or Lady Ange Shadow)

Disclaimer: monde et persos à JKR, chanson (Girlfriend) à Avril Lavigne, texte à moi.

Notes: -texte normal; _-chanson_; _paroles et chansons_

* * *

**Girlfriend - Jalousie**

Cela faisait près de trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son amour envers lui. Elle avait enfin oser se l'avouer lorsqu'en quatrième année, il était revenu à moitié mort, le cadavre de Diggory à côté de lui. En fait, elle avait même pensé qu'il avait crevé.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous deux en septième année, et elle le regardait toujours de loin. Pendant encore deux ans, quand ils se voyaient ils se lançaient des piques, voir des sorts. Mais maintenant, cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapproché. Beaucoup même, quand on savait leurs anciennes relations. Sa maison s'était fortement rapprochée de la sienne, en fait, leur maison respective s'étaient rapprochées lorsque leur « chef » avaient fait la paix.

Leurs relations s'étaient tellement améliorées qu'ils en étaient venus à se faire des confidences. La première fois, c'était parce que l'alcool avait delié les langues. Maintenant, c'était parce que vraie relation s'était établie entre eux.

Ce matin-là, elle cassa son miroir dans la salle de bain. Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle : il avait une petite amie officielle. Elle comptait bien aller lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait...

Depuis sa table, elle fixait d'un oeil noir l'heureuse élue : Ginny Weasley.

Elle s'imaginait déjà ce qu'elle irait dire à son cher et tendre :

_- Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh, toi !)_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(Je n'aime pas ta petite copine)_

_No way, no way_

_(Pas du tout.)_

_I think you need a new one_

_(Je pense que t'as besoin d'une nouvelle copine)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh toi !)_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_(Je pourrais être ta petite copine)_

Peut-être pourait-elle jouer la carte de l'amitié ? Lui faire croire que ce qui les liait était bien plus que de l'amitié, que c'était de l'amour ?

_Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh toi !)_

_I know that you like me_

_(Je sais que tu m'aimes bien)_

Une bonne partie de sa maison était au courant qu'elle craquait pour lui. Et tous respectaient ce choix (s'ils disaient quelque chose, ils finissaient de toute manière à l'infirmerie pour au moins une semaine, alors... )

_No way, no way ; you know it's not a secret_

_(Tu sais que ce n'est pas un secret)_

Il était sûrement plus que temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Sinon après, il serait trop tard.

_Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh toi !)_

_I want be your girlfriend_

_(Je veux être ta petite copine)_

Elle ressortit de vieux papiers. Tous étaient des plans de conquête pour qu'il ne soit rien qu'à elle...

_You're so fine_

_(T'es vraiment super)_

_I want you mine_

_(Je veux que tu sois à moi)_

_You're so delicious_

_(T'es si craquant)_

_I think about you all the time_

_(Je pense tout le temps à toi)_

_You're so addictive_

_(On s'attache tellement vite à toi)_

Par les tripes de Salazar Serpentard ! Pourquoi aucuns de ces plans étaient envisageables ? Bon, elle improviserait alors...

_Don't you know_

_(Tu ne sais pas)_

_What I can do_

_(Ce que je suis capable de faire)_

_To make you feel alright_

_(Pour que tu te sentes bien... )_

Plan de conquête d'Harry Potter, enclenché !

Ce matin-là, elle choisit avec soin ses vêtements, elle savait qu'elle était attirante avec ses cheveux blonds (qu'elle s'était laissé pousser), ses jambes interminables et ses formes là où il fallait (elle avouait volontiers qu'il y avait un peu de magie derrière tout ça... mais pas grand chose, hein !). Elle raccourcit la jupe de quelques centimètres, laissa ouvert son chemisier de manière à avoir un décolleté assez intérêssant, et à voir son nombril ( et son ventre parfaitement lat : vive la magie !). Elle fit attention à se maquiller légèrement les yeux avec du vert clair, du mascara brun et un coup de crayon noir pour souligner le tout.

Pour l'évenement, elle mit même les horribles chaussures à talons super-belles mais avec lesquelles ses pieds criaient déjà de douleur. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer ne pas trébucher, ne pas se tordre la cheville, ne pas...

Bref, elle sortit du dortoir d'un air conquérant. Harry serait à elle, et rien qu'à elle !

Elle entra dans la grande salle, et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Ceux-ci ne diraient rien, ils avaient l'habitude que leur table soit envahie par un ou deux serpentards. Elle s'installa face à Harry, tout en lui souriant d'un air aguicheur qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Ils discutèrent de banalités, et elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle espérait cristallin à chacune de ses plaisanteries.

Elle s'assombrit quand Ginny arriva et s'assit sur les genoux de SON Harry, et lui roula une pelle en guise de bonjour. Mais dès qu'elle était sûre que personne ne la voit, elle lui lançait un regard narquois auquel elle répondait par un meurtrier. Ainsi, la petite peste connaissait ses sentiments pour le brun. Hors de question qu'elle laisse passer cet affront !

Elle redoubla de sourires et autres en compagnie d'Harry.

_Don't pretend_

_(Ne fais pas semblant)_

_I think you know_

_(Je crois que tu sais)_

_I'm damn precious_

_(Que je suis sacrément mignonne)_

Et puis, pourquoi ce serait la Weasley qui aurait Harry ?

La Belette version femelle venait d'une famille pauvre, à la limite cracmole, tandis qu'elle-même était héritière du plus pur des sangs, qu'elle avait de l'argent à la pelle, et elle avait bien plus de qualités que la Weaslette !

_And hell yeah_

_(On pourrait même dire)_

_I'm the mother fucking princess_

_(Que je suis une putain de princesse)_

De plus, si ça se trouve, il n'était qu'avec Weaslette pour coucher. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela après tout ! Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

Elle et Harry étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils avaient l'argent, la popularité, la pureté du sang (à des degrés différents, mais le père d'Harry était un Sang pur, et donc la mère ne comptait pas) et bien d'autres points communs.

Elle avait déjà vu Harry rougir en sa compagnie, bon ok, quand elle sortait de sa douche et qu'il était là, alors qu'elle était en tenue d'Eve, c'était normal...

Quand elle insultait ses amis (par habitude plus qu'autre chose) là aussi, c'était normal...

Quand elle le surprenait à la regarder à la dérobée (ou alors son imagination s'emballait un peu trop)...

Bref, il était hyper mimi quand il rougissait !

_I can tell you like me too_

_(Je sais que je te plais aussi)_

_And you know I'm right_

_(Et tu sais que j'ai raison)_

La question restait COMMENT avait-il pû se mettre en couple avec la cadette Weasley ?!

Ça, c'était quelque chose d'imcompréhensible pour elle, même avec la meilleure des volontés (qu'elle n'avait pas).

_She's like so whatever_

_(Ta copine est tellement quelconque)_

_You can do so much better_

_(Tu peux trouver nettement mieux)_

Ah, un point positif qui prouvait que sa cause n'était pas désepérée !

Il avait refusé d'être avec Weasley cette après-midi pour la passer avec elle à Pré-au-Lard (on était samedi, et Weasley enrageait ! Trop chouette !).

Elle prépara mentalement tout ce qu'elle comptait lui dire :

_I think we should get together now_

_(Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre ensemble maintenant)_

_- Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh, toi !)_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_(Je n'aime pas ta petite copine)_

_No way, no way_

_(Pas du tout.)_

_I think you need a new one_

_(Je pense que t'as besoin d'une nouvelle copine)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_(Eh toi !)_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_(Je pourrais être ta petite copine)_

Ils s'assirent près de la cabane hurlante avec chacun une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Ils avaient envie de parler. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit en tant que confidents et amis. Elle voulait que ce soit les vraies confidences, il était temps qu'elle avoue tout.

_I can see the way_

_(Je peux voir la manière)_

_I see the way you look at me_

_(Je vois la manière dont tu me regardes)_

Elle avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Elle sourit. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et tant qu'il durerait, elle garderait sa nature de serpentarde sadique. Mais après... après viendrait le temps des confidences.

_And even when you look away_

_(Et même quand tu détournes le regard)_

_I know you think of me_

_(Je sais que tu penses à moi)_

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs, et il en serait l'origine. Hors de question de laisser passer ça ! Ils adoraient lançer des rumeurs l'un sur l'autre, c'était aussi l'un de leurs jeux préférés. Comment le punirait-elle cette fois ? Une bataille de chatouilles ?

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_(Je sais que tu parles de moi tout le temps)_

_Again and again_

_(Encore et encore)_

Ils étaient tous les deux essouflés, morts de rire. Elle l'attira à lui, et ils se fixèrent, l'un plonger dans le ragard de l'autre et inversement.

_So come over here_

_(Alors, viens par ici)_

-Harry...

Sa voix lui semblait faible. Elle voulait savoir... elle devait savoir...

-Harry, est-ce que tu l'aimes, Ginny ?

_And tell me what I wanna hear_

_(Et dis-moi ce que je veux entendre)_

Il la regarda d'un air impassible, puis répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Non. C'est juste un coup, je la garde tant qu'elle me plait, puis je la jete. Comme toutes les autres, Pansy.

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_(Encore mieux, fais disparaître ta petite copine)_

Il me fixa d'un regard sérieux. Je faillis défaillir lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom.

-Mais... pourquoi tu sors avec toutes ces filles ?

Ma voix était un peu trop aigue à mon goût. Il prit ma main, et la rapprocha de son visage, puis sourit :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais on était tellement bourrés que tu as oublié... je cherche quelqu'un qui me corresponde, quelqu'un avec qui je puisse faire ma vie...

-Donc, Weasley...

-Ginny, corrigea-t-il en souriant. Oui, elle ne me convient pas, et le peu qu'on aura fait ensemble ne sera pas très long.

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_(Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer son nom)_

Je soutint son regard, puis m'approchai de lui. Il ne trésaillit pas.

_In a second you'll be wrapped aroud my finger_

_(Il suffira d'une seconde pour que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'oeil)_

Nos lèvres étaient si proches, je me retins de l'embrasser, si je le faisais maintenant, tout serait (peut-être) perdu...

Je remarquai que sa respiration s'était imperceptiblement coupée, pour reprendre plus rapidement. Je souris, mais il ne put le remarquer.

Alors, j'avais un certain pouvoir sur lui ? Je lui faisais ne fusse qu'un peu d'effet ?

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_(Parce que je m'y prend mieux que les autres)_

Heureusement que nous étions seuls, car sinon ça aurait pû barder pour nous. Techniquement, il sortait avec Ginny Weasley, et moi avec un serdaigle que j'évitais le plus possible (en fait, je ne sortais avec lui que pour rendre Harry jaloux, mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que cet Anthony embrassait mal !). La situation (moi sur ses genoux, si proche qu'on aurait pû croire que je l'embrassais, même s'il n'en était rien) pouvait donner quelques ennuis, mais rien de bien grave.

_There's no other_

_(Il n'y a personne d'autre)_

Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque, et je me collai un peu plus contre lui.

_So when's it gonna sink in ?_

_(Alors, est-ce que ça va finir par faire effet ?)_

Je lui murmurai quelque petites choses qu'il sembla apprécier, puis me relevai en lui déposant un chaste baiser :

-Quand tu auras fini avec Weasley, pense à moi...

Et je partis. J'entendis à peine qu'il me répondait :

-On verra quand tu auras quitté Goldstein !

Une semaine plus tard, Weasley en tombait des nues quand Harry et moi on se roula une pelle. Devant elle. Et dans la grande salle.

Elle partit en courant après nous avoir foutu une claque, et en hurlant à tout vent que « Parkinson n'est qu'une sale garce, voleuse de petits amis ! ». Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait garder MON Harry très longtemps ? En plus, elle ne s'était mise avec lui que parce qu'elle savait que j'en pinçais pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce que je lui avais déjà piquer deux copains (de nouveau pour rendre jaloux mon chéri) qu'il fallait me détester et me piquer Harry, hein ?

En plus, j'avais toujours détesté cette fille (donc, je l'avais fait exprès).

On est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

_She's so stupid, what the tell were you thinking ?_

* * *

Sincèrement, qui avait deviné que je parlais de Pansy Parkinson avant que je ne cite son nom? 


End file.
